Another Cinderella Story
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: Sequel to ‘A Cinderella Story’. Just when Gabriella thought she had her happily ever after, everything begins to fall apart. She begins to lose herself as well as Troy. Can Gabriella live happily ever after without falling apart?
1. Just Gabriella

Another Cinderella Story

**Another Cinderella Story**

**Author's note:**** hey there everyone! Remember me? I wrote the story called 'A Cinderella Story'? Well if you enjoyed that, here is the sequel to it! I was going to originally going to just leave it the way it was with no sequel, but I would like to credit ****cj10824 and Pure Vowels for helping me come up with an idea for this story. I owe it all to you both!! So, if you all want this sequel to continue, I expect six or more reviews…enjoy and give me some ideas for the next chapters!!**

**Summary:****Sequel to 'A Cinderella Story'. Just when Gabriella thought she had her happily ever after, everything begins to fall apart. She begins to lose herself as well as Troy. Can Gabriella live happily ever after without falling apart?**

* * *

Do you all remember me? Well, if you have forgotten, I am Gabriella Montez, an example of a modern day Cinderella. Well…I can't really say that I am a modern Cinderella. That would be copyrighting Disney. I have slowly evolved into my own person. I don't really refer to myself as Cinderella as often as I used to. Now I just call myself…Gabriella. Because that's just who I am. I'm just Gabriella. I do still make comparisons to Cinderella, but my life isn't like hers anymore. I finally found happiness in my life. I learned that life is what you make of it. I'm still learning that as a matter of fact. I've learned that once you learn from all your experiences in an obstacle in your life, there will always be more to come.

Still trying to remember my story right? Well, hopefully you will all remember that I lived with my stepmother and stepbrother and stepsister. I was very close with my stepbrother, Ryan and I still am. That is something that will never change; we are always there for each other. My stepmother, Derby and I have gotten to know each other and understand each other and we are now more like a real mother and daughter. Sharpay and I have put our differences aside and are the best of friends. If you think I still live with them all, you are sadly mistaken. I am now living in an apartment with my boyfriend of four years, Troy Bolton.

Troy and I 'met' on a chat room and did not know who the other one was. Until a few twists and turns led us to each other. Even though what Sharpay did to reveal me as his 'internet love' was embarrassing and cruel, it was really a blessing in disguise. If she hadn't done what she did before, it wouldn't have led me to Troy. We went to Princeton together and we are still in love with each other. And believe it or not, Troy and I still talk to each other on our old chat room. We both agreed that the chat room was where we found each other and it was where we would always find each other.

A quote by Oscar Wilde has a special meaning to me because I believe that it is very true. _**"Experience is the name every one gives to their mistakes."**_ I believe in this quote because I had to experience many mistakes before I could find out who I was as a person and learn more about other people on my life. I had to learn it the hard way, but I strongly believe that that was the best journey of my life. I may have wished I didn't endure what I did, but it made me who I am today. I could be cruel and be brief about my journey, but I want to tell you my story; I want you all to learn that even Cinderella probably had her moments of despair.

This is my story…again…I swear nothing will be left out…

_**Late in the night…**_

I abruptly shook myself awake and found myself in the complete darkness of my bedroom. I had been having several sleeping problems for a few weeks and I always found myself waking up in the middle of the night for no apparent reason. I took a quick glimpse at the clock that was neatly placed on my night table and I saw that the time was two thirty in the morning. I silently groaned to myself. I was only asleep for three and a half hours. I gently rubbed my eyes and I turned on my left side and I managed a lethargic smile when I saw who was sleeping with poise next to me. It was Troy, sleeping like one of those perfect Greek gods that were sent from the heavens above.

I moved into Troy's apartment when we were both still in our third year of college. Troy had saved up all the money that he had earned while working at Lava Springs and bought an apartment, with the help of his father. Even though Troy told him not to, his father put some money into buying the apartment because he felt awful about telling Troy not to go to Princeton. It wasn't long until I was constantly at his apartment and found that I was always sleeping over at his house. It wasn't until the hundredth time I slept over there that Troy asked me to move in. But I guess I was already living with him; I already claimed one of his drawers and my shoes took up half of his closet. We lived together until we both graduated from Princeton. I loved the feeling of waking up in the morning with his powerfully built and tough arm around my waist. I felt so secure and protected.

A sudden chill traveled up my spine and I soon had goose bumps. I always got cold easily. And it really didn't help that the furnace busted a week before. I cocooned myself in my blanket, but I still couldn't keep warm. When all else failed, I slowly began to move into Troy's body. I rested my head on his bare chest and I brought the rest of my body into his lukewarm body. Moments after I rested my head on his chest, Troy shifted and he moaned as he began to awaken. Troy woke up so easily. He could wake up at the drop of a hat. As he awoke, he turned his head and his cerulean eyes just stared at me for a few moments. It wasn't long until a fragile and worn-out but handsome smile grew across Troy's face.

"Hey…couldn't sleep?" Troy asked above a whisper, fatigue still in his tone of voice. I yawned and I nodded my head. Troy knew I had sleeping problems. Due to him always waking up easily, he always heard me wake up and go into the living room to read until I grew tired.

"Yeah I just woke up and couldn't get to sleep. And it doesn't help that this room is so cold. We really need to fix the furnace." I despairingly complained. I heard Troy suppress out a laugh as he stretched his arm across my body. He grinned as he looked deep into my eyes.

"Babe, what time is it?" Troy asked, trying his hardest to ignore his overtiredness and just try and talk to me. I turned my head and I looked at the clock again, the time taunting me.

"Two thirty-five in the morning." I jadedly said. Troy muffled out another chuckle and his hand began to soothingly run up and down my arm, making the hair on my arm rise from his gentle touch.

"You have a horrible sleeping problem Gabriella. We should get you checked out if this keeps going on." Troy said; unable to shed light on whether he was joking or if he was being stern. I smiled and I shook my head.

"No I'm sure that I am fine Troy. I'm sure that I just have a bad habit of waking up randomly in the night. No sleep apnea treatments for me." I told him with a beam, still hardly able to believe that Troy was still mine after all those years. Troy stared into my eyes a little deeper and he raised his hand to cradle my cheek. Ghosting the pad of his thumb across my cheek, he smiled faintly.

"I'm only thinking of what would be best for you Gabriella. You know that I only worry about you and how everything will benefit or hurt you." Troy said just above a whisper as he thumb continued to massage my cheek.

I sighed quietly to myself. Troy always doted over me; sometimes to the point where it bothered me. I loved that he always was always taking care of me, but he sometimes was always too severe. He still had that entertaining and happy-go-lucky style to him, but he was being more serious and apprehensive than I remember. For example, I was out for a jog and I fell and I injured my ankle and when I walked into the apartment limping, Troy, without human intervention, began to ask me what happened and if I needed any help and he suggested that we go to the doctor's office. But, due to me getting ready to go to medical school in the fall, I told Troy that it was nothing major and that I didn't need to go to the infirmary. I didn't understand why he was being so protective all of a sudden.

"Troy, I understand that you're just worried about me, but I'm a big girl now. I'm going to be twenty-two next November. Just because I don't have my father around anymore, doesn't mean you have to be like him." I effectively told Troy, moving into the feeling of his hand against my cheek. For awhile, Troy didn't say anything. He just stared into my worn out eyes and slothfully caressed my cheeks. He sighed resignedly and he moved in closer to me and he kissed the top of my forehead gently. He pressed his forehead against my own and just gazed into my chocolate brown eyes.

"I know…I just…I'm at a point in my life now where I just want to think about the future and…I have plans for it; plans that I don't want to change. I just always saw my future and I liked what I saw. I really don't want to throw it all away because something disastrous happens. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Troy asked me, just staring deeply into my eyes. I gazed back into his eyes and I bit my lip.

I knew exactly what he meant by his future. He and I always talked about our future. We had a plan for our future. Once I started medical school and Troy started his basketball career, we would try and move a little closer and we would get steady jobs and make money. And to my own disclosure, Troy and I talked about marriage a lot. We weren't engaged, but we just constantly talked about getting married soon and how it would benefit us. I had started looking through ring catalogues and had showed Troy all the rings that I really liked and he sure hinted that he wanted to settle down. Asking me to move in with him, always asking me if I was okay and always talking about the future…it all hinted that he would ask me to marry him soon. I really did want to marry Troy; but I wanted to get married when I was ready. I didn't want Troy to feel like he had to get married to me because I wanted it. I just smiled halfheartedly and I moved into the gentle and pleasuring touch of his hand on my cheek. I really loved the feeling Troy gave me when he held my face in his hand.

"I know Troy…but you know that if something was wrong I would tell you right? You know I wouldn't try and be strong and hide it right?" I asked Troy, trying to clarify it all with him. Troy smiled with a sigh as his thumb stroked my cheek in circular motions.

"I know you would…I just wanted you to know that you always can tell me no matter what it is." Troy whispered as he moved in and pecked my lips lightly. When I felt his wonderful and gentle lips leave my own I let a smile spread across my face. I knew that there was a reason I loved this man. Even when I was dead tired and not looking too hot, Troy always knew how to sweep me off my feet.

"I love you Troy." I managed to say without utter exhaustion taking over me. Troy grinned and he caressed my cheek one last time before letting go of my face and wrapping his arm around my petite outward appearance and pulled me in closer to his warm and well-built body. I sometimes found it a struggle to not gawk at his muscles. That was the best thing about Troy playing so much basketball; he had an amazing body from playing it.

"I know…try and get some sleep babe. We'll talk more in the morning." Troy whispered to me. I tenderly kissed his cheek before I rested my head on his beautifully bare chest and I let exhaustion take me over. Before I was consumed by fatigue, I felt Troy's hand run through my hair and kiss my forehead one last time before he too was consumed by overtiredness.

_**10:00 AM…**_

I spat out the mint flavored toothpaste from my mouth and rinsed my mouth out with cold water. Troy and I had made plans to get together with Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Zeke and visit New Mexico for a few days. We still had a month and a half of summer left and we all wanted to make it count. Even though only Taylor and Chad went to Princeton with Troy and I, we still kept very close contact with the others. We always made plans to get together whenever we could and we always sent little 'I love and miss you' emails to each other. Troy and I both knew how important it was to keep in touch with our friends. We were committed to each other as friends and will always be tight like that.

They all have changed since our high school days. They haven't changed completely, but they are different in a positive way. Ryan and I are still as close as a real brother and sister. And he is also still with Kelsi. Actually, they had been engaged for about two months at the time. They kept joking that they were going to elope in Vegas so that they can skip all the wedding plans, but they settled in for an October wedding in a church. But the engagement wasn't the only great thing going for them. Ryan's acting career was so hot, he made steam look cold. He had starred in different movies and was acquaintances with a number of actors and actresses. But Ryan was still that coy and dorky stepbrother I always knew and loved. He never changed. And Kelsi's music career was beginning to skyrocket off. She wrote several songs for a variety of singers and was becoming well-known like Ryan. Kelsi, like Ryan, was still that bashful and calm girl I knew and adored with a passion. She and Ryan really keep each other grounded; it was destiny that they were together.

Chad and Taylor didn't change that much as well. Taylor was still that same beautiful and established young woman and Chad was still that hilarious and reckless young man. They weren't married or even engaged, but they always acted like an old married couple. They always argued over little things like a married couple, but then somehow the fight subsided into an embrace and a kiss. They never told us for sure, but they always somehow implied that they weren't going to get married and just do it all the Gene Simmons way. They wanted to not have a big huge wedding because they felt that they were committed to each other with and without the nuptials.

But I strongly believe that Sharpay changed the most. She was no longer that selfish and uncharitable girl I once dreaded in high school. She still had that diva self in her most of the time, but she is a lot kinder and compassionate now. She and I really became like biological sisters and she was always there for me when I really needed someone. And she got her own happy ending as well. After three years of having a crush on each other, Zeke and Sharpay got together in their third year of university. Zeke really is a sweetie towards Sharpay. He was always baking food for her and he always pampered her. And he dealt with her shoes and designer clothing obsession, which no guy has ever accomplished. Sharpay and Zeke are perfect for each other because they are both so different, but they complete each other.

"Gabriella, are you almost ready?" I heard Troy ask from outside the washroom. I grinned sheepishly and I opened the bathroom door and I was greeted by Troy standing right in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Darling, you will never fully understand why a girl needs to take a long time in the bathroom." I told Troy with a wink. Troy smirked as he took hold of both my hands and pulled himself in closer to me.

"I don't think I even want to know." Troy joked as he pecked my lips gently. I smiled against his lips and I put my hands on his broad shoulders and I gently pushed him off me.

"You know if you kiss me again, we are never going to get out of here." I stated with a smirk. Troy grinned as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I kind of like the sounds of that." Troy huskily said as he moved in and kissed me again. I wanted to push him off and leave him wanting more, but I knew that if I did, I would end up wanting more. I gave him that satisfaction of kissing me but then I slowly parted my lips from his. I grinned at him.

"C'mon tiger, let's get going before we hit traffic." I quickly said as I entwined my hand with his and I dragged him out the door. I smiled as Troy and I walked to his car and began to drive.

Our apartment was only twenty-five or thirty minutes away from home so we could visit anytime we wanted to. We always met up with our gang and spent the day together. It felt really good; especially since it was summer time. I took a quick glance at Troy as he drove down the roads. He looked so cool and sharp wearing his aviator sunglasses while the wind blew his sun-kissed hair back, making him look like Brad Pitt's character in 'Oceans Eleven'. But Troy was much better looking than Brad Pitt. Troy was mine and Brad was Angelina's. Nothing would change that. Troy sensed that I was staring at him and he looked back at me.

"What are you staring at?" Troy asked. I just grinned and I took hold of his hand and I kissed it tenderly, like I would die if I didn't do so.

"Nothing…I just realized how lucky I was to have such an attractive boyfriend like you all of these years." I told Troy with a grin. Troy returned the grin and he moved in quickly and pecked my lips before looking back at the road.

"Well, I sure am lucky to have a girlfriend as hot as you are." Troy said in return. I chuckled and I turned to look out the window as the scenery outside continued to change. It never occurred to me until later on in my story, that life is like looking outside a window; everything changes quickly.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay so that was chapter one of the sequel…if you want me to continue, give me six or more reviews and if you all want to see something happen in further chapters, tell me about it in the review!! Thanks I love you guys!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


	2. Troubles at Lava Springs

Troubles at Lava Springs

**Troubles at Lava Springs**

**Well hey there everyone! How are you all doing? Well it looks like I am continuing on with this sequel…I hope that it turns out as good as the first one did! Please read and review and I will keep updating. I would also like to thank cj10824 who just keeps giving me good ideas! The idea she gave me was not to start the drama immediately and I will do that, but it will gradually evolve into major drama. Thanks again!**

**Chapter Summary: ****The gang goes to visit Lava Springs for a few days and Gabriella discovers from Derby that many people have to quit. What happens when the gang decides to help out for the day?**

* * *

I held onto Troy's muscular hand as he pulled up into Lava Springs. We arrived about ten minutes early and we saw that the gang still hadn't arrived yet. I was somewhat glad though; Troy and I could have some more private time and do whatever we wanted. When Troy turned the car off, Troy grinned sheepishly as he turned his body fully to me and he wrapped an arm around my petite body and pulled me in close to him. I smiled at him and I slowly took off Troy's aviator sunglasses so I could see those striking sapphire eyes of his. When I saw his effervescent eyes, I allowed my smile to grow. I see his eyes everyday, but it felt like everyday his eyes just got more interesting to me. Troy slowly moved into me and he rested his forehead against my own.

"Our friends have a bad habit of being late eh?" Troy asked with a grin. I nodded my head and smiled faintly

"Yeah I know…but I like it. We can do whatever we want." I told him in a seductive tone of voice. Troy raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"Oh can we? What do you have in mind?" Troy asked with a wink. I loved it every time he winked at me or smiled at me. It was the little things that Troy did that made me melt.

"You tell me." I said just above a whisper and I flirtatiously fluttered my eyelids. I loved the feeling of being so flirty with Troy and not having to regret it. Troy pushed a stray hair behind my ear and he cradled my cheek into his hand. His rugged thumb gently brushed my cheek.

"I think I have a few ideas." Troy said in a husky voice as he moved in and he kissed me passionately. I gladly allowed him to kiss me lovingly and I carelessly wrapped my arms around his neck as his hand cradled my cheek and his other hand just pulled me in close to his body. After what seemed like days, we parted from each other's lips and we just smiled at each other. I slowly lifted a hand and I brushed my hand against his ever so great cheek. After four years together, Troy still managed to give me butterflies.

"You're a great kisser Troy." I said just above a whisper, not daring to break eye contact with him. Troy slowly moved in and he kissed the tip of my nose.

"You say that every time Gabriella…and every time I tell you that you are just as good." Troy stated as he pecked my lips gently. I smiled against his lips and I held his hand and refused to let it go.

"I'm really glad that we are going to see the gang Troy. I feel like I haven't seen them in years, but I know that's not true." I said, my thumb caressing the top of Troy's broad hand. Troy nodded his head and weakly smiled.

"I know Gabs. But at least we are going to be visiting for a few days. It'll be just like old times. We'll have our party; we'll go out to that new dance club like we all promised and I know that you, Taylor and Sharpay will somehow have an overdose on sugar and ice cream and will drive us guys crazy. It'll be great. This will bring us all closer together." Troy told me, just automatically knowing what I was thinking.

"You promise?" I asked, making sure Troy meant what he said. Troy didn't reply to me right away. He just stared into my chocolate eyes as he began to gently stroke my cheek with his hand. No words were spoken as he stared intently into my eyes and continuously rubbed my cheek with the backside of his hand. Finally, after no words being spoken, Troy finally smiled and he moved into me and kissed me passionately. I moaned into his mouth and he pulled me in closer to him. We remained like that for many moments until Troy slowly began to part away from me. I moaned in frustration at the loss of contact, but I smiled into Troy's cerulean eyes.

"I promise Gabriella. I promise we will all be closer than every before." Troy told me, caressing my cheek one last time before unbuckling his seatbelt. I did the very same thing and we both got out of the car and we intertwined each others hands as we began to walk towards the club. We figured that we would wait for everyone inside the club. We were about to leave the parking lot when we were suddenly honked at by three cars. Troy and I thought they were strangers honking at us, but when we turned to see who it was, we were shocked and surprised to see the gang in the car. They finally arrived!

They all parked their cars and they quickly jumped out of their cars and ran over to us. The first person I ran to was Taylor. She had her hair left down and straight and she wore white shorts, white flips flops and a red tank top. I hugged her as tight as I could. We were closer than sisters. After exchanging smiles and hugs, I then hugged Chad who still had his afro and wore blue jeans and a green polo. I knew that he would take great care of Taylor and he was becoming more and more like my brother within each passing day. I ruffled a hand through his big huge curly hair and then I saw Zeke and Sharpay walking over.

I ran over to Sharpay and it wasn't long until we both embraced each other. Because we had been so distant from each other for years, we were making up for all the hugs we didn't give each other. As I hugged her, I could smell all the hairspray she used in making her hair curly and I also admired how beautiful she looked wearing her white jeans and a pink halter top and pink heels. Once I let go of her, I walked over to Zeke who wore a yellow t-shirt and baggy jeans and his beat up sneakers. As I hugged Zeke, I could smell not only the faint smell of Sharpay's citrus perfume against his skin, I could also smell chocolate on him. He must have been baking before he came.

Finally, I ran over and I hugged Kelsi, who looked amazing in her light blue summer dress and white flip-flops. She made her hair wavy and she has since grown a few inches since the last time I saw her. As I hugged her, I could only think about how happy she and Ryan would be once they got married in October. I could only think about the beautiful babies she would have with Ryan. I slowly let go of her and I ran to the one person that was there for me through thick and thin; Ryan. He wore light blue jeans and a blue polo shirt and a white baseball cap. I hugged him like I had never hugged him before. I always had a great relationship with Ryan and it felt great to know I still had a great relationship with him.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" I happily exclaimed as I let go of Ryan. Troy nodded his head as he took my side.

"We are going to have a huge party after we visit." Troy stated more than he informed. Sharpay grinned and nodded her head as she intertwined her hand with Zeke's.

"Maybe if we have time, we can all have a picnic here or something." Sharpay suggested. Taylor nodded her head and smiled.

"We always have picnics and I want to do something different. Maybe after that we can all go bowling or something fun like that." Taylor recommended.

"Taylor, we went bowling last night. Maybe we can catch a movie." Chad suggested with a sly grin. Kelsi shook her head and bit her lip.

"Ryan and I saw a movie last night. And then when that movie was done, we watched another one at a different movie theatre. Why did we waste so much money on two equally bad movies I don't know? But it was very time consuming." Kelsi said, still having that dorky but always enchanting side to her. Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it was very time consuming but it was very funny. So we don't want to go bowling or have a picnic which narrows down our options. But seriously, what will we do after we visit mom?" Ryan asked. Zeke shrugged his shoulders as he began to pull Sharpay towards the club.

"How about we decide what we want to do after we say hello to Derby." Zeke recommended with a shy smile. We all nodded our heads and we began to walk towards the club, each couple holding hands.

_**Inside the club…**_

I knocked lightly on Derby's office door and I waited for her to call us in. Derby and I had come to an agreement that we would both be in charge of the club. We had our own partnership and everything. But Derby ran the club while I was gone and I was perfectly okay with it. I wanted to focus on my medical work and I also wouldn't have been able to go to Lava Springs every single day of my life. At the sound of Derby's voice calling us to come in, I turned the knob and I gracefully opened the door. When the door was fully open, we all stepped into Derby's office and we saw that she was going through her file cabinet, not even paying attention to who walked in the door. I grinned to myself.

"Hey Derby." I said with a smile. Derby's head shot up immediately and she turned to us all with a wide and vivid smile. She knew that we were coming, but we came about an hour and a half early.

"Hello everyone! I didn't know you guys would be coming here so soon!" Derby exclaimed as she walked over to me and she hugged me firmly and securely in her arms.

"I know because we thought there would be traffic but there wasn't so we got here really early." I explained as I began to slowly let go of her.

"Oh I don't mind that you came early! I was beginning to just get bored just sitting here and going through some files." Derby said as she walked over to Ryan and Sharpay and hugged them both.

"How are my two little angels?" Derby asked them in a singsong voice. I saw Ryan smile happily but I saw Sharpay blush in embarrassment. Ryan always loved it when he got special attention from Derby; he may have been twenty-two and a big star, but he was still a humble mama's boy. Sharpay, however, wanted Derby to start treating her like an adult; especially when Zeke was around! She still likes getting attention from Derby, but not to the point where Derby makes Sharpay feel like she is five years old. But Sharpay was polite about it and just hid her embarrassment from her.

"I'm good mom." Ryan chimed happily.

"I'm great." Sharpay replied. Derby nodded her head and she then looked at everyone else.

"And I'm assuming that you are all fine." Derby asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." They all replied in unison. I took Derby's side and I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at me with a weak smile.

"How have things at the club been?" I casually asked. Derby's smile fell from her face and she sighed. Normally, she would have smiled and told me everything was great and she would have given me an update on everything that was going on. But this time, she only showed a stressed expression upon her face.

"Things haven't been going so smoothly Gabriella." Derby sadly informed me.

"Why what happened?" I asked with concern in my eyes. Derby sighed as she ran a hand through her short blonde hair.

"Most of our waiters and waitresses are leaving to go to university in the fall and I won't have any employees. I don't know where I am going to get eight new workers to work part time." Derby said, truly worried about the new employees.

Troy and I exchanged worried glances but then I saw him and Chad exchange a glance. But it wasn't a worried glance that was exchanged. It seemed more like a devious and intriguing glimpse. And I knew those faces all too well. I knew that they were up to something. It wasn't long until I saw Troy nod his head at Chad and then I saw Chad step forward towards Derby and he still had that sly and mischievous grin on his face. He was so much like my brother and I knew what he was going to say.

"Mrs. Evans, if it helps you out, we would all like to help out for the day." Chad kindly offered with a smile. I saw a sudden smile grow across Derby's face. She must have been considering asking us at one point.

"Well thank you Mr. Danforth, I appreciate the kind offer. However, I just want to know what I will do after today when I don't have that help." Derby questioned. We all stood in thought, trying to think of what to do…until suddenly, we heard Taylor's voice from behind Chad.

"How about you make flyers offering the jobs and maybe raise the budget a little bit more." Taylor suggested. We all just stared at her with smiles. Why couldn't we all think of something as simple, yet as perfect as that?

"Taylor, that's actually a really good idea. How about four people start making the flyers and post them around town and then the other four can stay here and work for the day." I suggested. They all nodded and Derby put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you all so much for helping me out. I know that it wasn't what you had planned for the day, but I really appreciate it. Anyway, how about Gabriella, Troy, Chad and Taylor stay here and help out. Sharpay, Zeke, Kelsi and Ryan you four are in charge of making the flyers and posting them around town." Derby informed us. We all nodded in agreement and we got to our work.

_**In the kitchen…**_

We weren't in the kitchen for more than half an hour when Troy and Chad began to goof around and started to get each other wet while washing the dishes. Taylor and I just stared at them and found it funny at how immature they were and how mature we both were. We got more work done than Troy and Chad so Taylor and I got to just chill out by the sink and just talk and think of plans for after work. Taylor and I thought that we could always go visit our old high school, but due to it being summer, it was all locked and we wouldn't have been able to go inside. Then finally, we just decided that we would go hang out at Derby's house for a few hours and have a party like we used to have in the summer before we went to university. Taylor really liked the idea.

"That sounds like fun. We could rent a few movies and buy some food." Taylor said happily. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah it'll be like old times. We can watch horror movies like the old days and then we can force the guys to watch the notebook or some sappy film like that." I said with a wink. Taylor chuckled and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah I would love to see their reactions when they watch it…we should probably tell them about our plans now." Taylor suggested. I nodded my head and I began to walk towards Troy and Chad who were busy splashing each other to even notice.

"Hey Troy, Chad we need to tell you something." I said, hoping they would stop. But they wouldn't; they were still splashing each other continuously. I raised my eyebrows and began to speak to them a little more demandingly.

"We have to tell you guys something." I told them a little more sternly and hoped that they would hear me. But they still didn't hear me. I was getting really annoyed. It was like they were back to being their usual annoying eighteen year old selves. I turned to a nearby counter and I picked up my water bottle and I squirted water at both of them. When I squirted them with my water bottle, they both immediately stopped and stared at me, shock clearly in their eyes. I was the least likely person to have ever done that to anyone. When I saw that I had their attention, I began to tell them the plans that Taylor and I planned.

"Good…now that I have your attention, Taylor and I have something to tell you." I said, acting like I didn't even spray them at all. The two just stared at us blankly as Taylor began to tell them the plans.

"So we were thinking about going to Derby's and watch movies and eat tons of remarkable food and we shall party like the old days. Any questions?" Taylor asked with a perky smile. Chad nodded his head and stared at us both blankly.

"I would like to ask why you thought that was so important that you had to squirt us with your water bottle." Chad asked, still in shock. I raised both my eyebrows.

"What was the difference? You were both drenched before I came over." I stated, looking at their very sodden shirts from before.

"But why did you squirt us?" Troy asked with a smirk slowly growing across his face. I slowly raised my water bottle and I took a sip from it. Then I made eye contact with Troy and let a smirk of my own grow across my face.

"Because I can, love." I simply said. Before Troy could say anything, I squirted him with my water bottle and Taylor got her water bottle and did the very same thing to Chad. It wasn't long until we all got into a huge water fight, just splashing each other with water and spraying each other with our water bottles. When we called a truce and stopped getting each other wet, we soon found we had a very wet kitchen that we had to clean up.

_**That night at Derby's…**_

The time must have been about ten thirty at night when everyone crashed at Derby's house. We were in the middle of watching 'The Da Vinci Code' and everyone, except Ryan and I fell asleep. They all didn't seem to enjoy it. Ryan and I were into it so we stayed up and watched it. Prior to the Da Vinci Code, we watched the 'SAW' trilogy and then we made the guys sit through 'The Notebook' and then we just put in The Da Vinci code. And then everyone just feel asleep. Ryan and I watched the film, indulged on the several tubs of chocolate chip cookie dough and just talked about everything that was on our mind.

Ryan, Kelsi, Sharpay and Zeke made all the flyers and posted them up around the neighborhood but we only got five people calling to say that they could work at Lava Springs. We all stayed positive though; it was only the first day. We couldn't expect to have a whole new set of employees on the first day. I turned to look at Ryan and I smiled at him watching the television intently while Kelsi slept on his lap. Ryan and Kelsi were adorable. They deserved to get married and live out a great life together as a husband and wife.

"You and Kelsi look so happy together…I'm happy for you Ryan." I whispered to Ryan, hoping I wouldn't wake up the others. Ryan smiled at me and then he smiled at Kelsi who slept soundly on his lap. I knew that look all too well by now.

"Thanks Gabs…I can't explain how happy I am. And you and Troy also seem to be doing well too." Ryan said with a smirk when he saw Troy asleep on my lap. I smiled, completely love struck when I saw Troy. He looked good all the time even when he slept.

"We are doing very well. I actually want him to pop the question to me soon." I told Ryan, a sudden glow rising in my eyes.

"Gabriella, I know that you will get married soon. You guys have been together for four years. Obviously you will both get married and I know that you will have your own kids with Troy. Just give him some time and he will ask you to marry him." Ryan assured me with a smile. I looked down at Troy's sleeping face and I let a weak smile grow across my face as I ran a hand down his face.

"I just hope he doesn't wait too long. I can only wait for so long Ryan." I told Ryan as I made eye contact with him again. Ryan just stared at me and smiled dimly. He may have been a celebrity and making millions of dollars, but he was still that same Ryan I knew.

"He won't wait long Gabby. I promise you that." Ryan told me with a soft smile. I was about to reply back, but then the phone started to ring loudly. I quickly grabbed the phone and I answered it, fearing it would wake the others.

"Hello?" I answered politely.

"Hi I am calling about the job offer at Lava Springs." The manly voice said on the other line.

"Oh you would like to apply for a job?" I asked, trying to figure out why this man would call so late at night.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Okay well if you come to Lava Springs tomorrow at noon, I will gladly show you around the club and you can start working there next Monday." I said politely, putting on my professional voice.

"Okay sounds good." The voice said quickly. Before he could even hang up, I asked him a question.

"Sorry, before I forget what is your name?" I asked, just so I knew what to call him when I would meet him. He grew silent and didn't reply back. I would've thought that he hung up already, but I could hear him breathing in the background. Finally, he answered back to me.

"Brooks; Tony Brooks."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Okay it is too early to say whether or not I am going to continue this story but just keep reading and reviewing it and maybe I'll keep it going. Love you guys!**_

_**Acting-Singing-Bella**_


End file.
